


This Is A Work Of Fan Fiction

by ChelleBee53



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: (This summary was originally posted in 2014)I found this story, written in June, 2005, on my computer, and I decided to expand it a bit and share it.It brought back some memories for me. Maybe it will bring back some memories for you.Note: My tongue is firmly planted in my cheek here!All characters not invented by me are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.





	This Is A Work Of Fan Fiction

Two women, one blonde, one brunette, sat their favorite table in their favorite restaurant, facing each other.  
The wooden blades above their heads went around and around.  
"So Craig is back?" the blonde asked.  
"Yes, Clara," her friend answered., "he's back, and so is Rosanna."  
"Has she seen Paul?" Clara wanted to know.  
"Yes, and she explained everything, but he's not buying it."  
"Honestly, Louise, how can he not believe her? He knows what James is capable of!"  
"Tell me about it," Louise sighed. "Oh, and you should have seen what happened at the Prom."  
"Did Celia's dress get ruined?" Clara wondered.  
"Nope," Louise replied. "Casey sat down on the seat reserved for the Prom Queen, and the bucket of blood hit him."  
"So it really was blood?"  
"Fake blood," Louise said. "Lia and Ann probably ordered it online."  
"Well, if they were mine..." Clara began.  
"If they were yours, Clara, they wouldn't do a thing like that in the first place."

Clara and Louise paused every now and then for a bite of food or a sip of coffee. The wooden blades over their heads went around and around.

"So just what happened when the bucket fell?" Clara asked.  
"It hit Casey in just the right way to knock him out for a while," Louise said, "but Bob thinks he'll be all right. Oh, speaking of Casey"  
"Wait," said Clara. "Let me guess. Gwen is pregnant, and Casey's the father."  
"Bull's eye!" Louise said, taking a sip of her coffee.  
"So she finally got to tell him?"  
"She told Will."  
"So Will knows, but Casey doesn't?" Clara asked.  
Louise, whose mouth was now too full for polite speech, merely nodded.  
"This could get interesting," Clara remarked.  
"It could get _very_ interesting," Louise agreed. "Now, just wait until you hear about Hal and Emily."

"Louise" Clara said, "I really appreciate your keeping me updated like this. Imagine my tv dying and my computer crashing in the same week!"

And as the two friends went on talking about their favorite soap, "As The World Turns", the wooden blades over their heads went around and around.  
After all, as the title says: _  
This is a work of fan fiction_!


End file.
